En passant
by emylou
Summary: Fic Complete. Eren est un jeune garçon de dix ans. Il passe une grande partie de son temps dans un zoo, seul. Il va y rencontrer un homme d'une vingtaine d'années travaillant ici, Levi, pour finalement tomber sous son charme en dépit de leur différence d'âge, et bien que ces sentiments n'aillent que dans un sens...(pour l'instant hein ! Il est jeune le p'tiot) Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Petit OS en 3 chapitres sur Eren x Levi. Vu qu'il était un tit peu long je l'ai découpé en trois parties, parce que je trouve qu'un seul chapitre trop long ça décourage… Ou bien ça encourage, justement, à sauter quelques passages (mon point de vue). Si vous avez le courage de lire jusqu'au bout faites bien attention à la note en fin du chapitre 3 :) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

C'était humide, froid, et un peu rugueux aussi. Cependant, je sentais également un souffle chaud juste en-dessous de ma paume, une respiration lourde et profonde. Il était calme en apparence, mais je décelai tout de même une certaine nervosité au fond de ses prunelles. Je souris et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, c'était assez comique. Un spasme secoua mon corps tendit qu'un gloussement remontait le long de ma gorge, que je tentai de ravaler – sans succès. L'animal redressa la tête, écartant son museau humide de ma main, et partit rejoindre son troupeau. Je regardai le renne s'éloigner, ressentant une pointe de déception. J'avais enfin réussi à le toucher, et voilà que je l'avais fait fuir ! Bravo Eren ! Je bougonnai, et croisai mes bras autour de mes genoux. Je m'étais accroupi pour ne pas intimider le renne, même si au final ça avait été chose ratée. Mes bottes en caoutchouc couleur chocolat trempaient dans une large flaque d'eau. Il avait beaucoup plu aujourd'hui, mais ça s'était bien calmé en fin d'après-midi.

Bon. Je me remis debout et époussetai mon jean, puis soufflai sur une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant mon œil gauche. Où allais-je aller maintenant ? Voir les girafes ? Non, je n'avais pas envie de lever le cou. Les crocodiles peut-être ? Un peu ennuyeux au bout d'un moment mais… Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction des portes du zoo. Il n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Une personne, un homme il me semble, nettoyait devant l'entrée. Il se tourna d'ailleurs dans ma direction, et je me fis tout petit, mais ce ne fut pas évident de passer inaperçu sachant qu'il ne restait plus que moi. Il me fit un signe m'indiquant la sortie. Je détournai la tête en sifflotant. Ouais, les crocodiles, j'avais le temps pour ça. Je me détournai et courus voir les bêtes écailleuses. J'entendis l'homme me héler, mais fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite.

Maman était infirmière, elle finissait tard ce soir, et papa était parti en Suède pour une conférence. Il était un archéologue assez réputé, et il lui arrivait fréquemment de partir à l'étranger, mais seulement pour quelques jours en général. Je m'arrêtai devant la grille, et m'assis en tailleur sur le sol humide. Heureusement que j'avais mon k-way. J'aimais beaucoup le froid à vrai dire, le vent, la neige, mais surtout la pluie, et le ciel assombri par de longs nuages grisâtres. Mais je préférais avoir les fesses au sec tout de même. Je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur le corps des reptiles. C'était fou à quel point ils pouvaient rester immobiles pendant aussi longtemps ! Une ombre m'enveloppa. Zut, le monsieur qui nettoyait l'entrée m'avait retrouvé. Il me prit par la manche de mon manteau et me releva.

« Hé ! lâchai-je.

\- Arrête de te ficher de moi gamin. Le zoo ferme ses portes et j'ai pas envie de te courir après, alors rentre chez toi bien gentiment.

Je levai vers lui un regard furibond.

\- Oui j'ai compris, c'est pas la peine de faire la brute !

En fait il était plutôt jeune, c'était sûrement un lycéen. Il me regarda un peu surpris, puis il eut un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas l'air très gentil. En un large geste du bras, mon interlocuteur regarda sa montre.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure gamin, soupira-t-il.

Il n'était décidément pas très aimable. Je grognai un vague oui et m'éloignai d'un pas lent. Je n'avais décidément vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Maman me laissait un peu d'argent pour que je m'achète un petit dèj d'habitude, mais ce matin elle avait oublié. J'utilisais ces sous pour me prendre une boisson dans un café après l'école, chose qu'elle ne savait pas, car je n'aimais pas spécialement être tout seul à la maison vu qu'elle rentrait fréquemment tard, tout comme papa.

\- Au revoir monsieur, marmonnai-je tout de même.

Il eut un petit rire rauque.

\- C'est ça. »

Je trainai des pieds jusqu'à la sortie, et me dirigeai vers l'abris-bus. Je m'assis sur le banc en métal, et balançai mes jambes dans le vide jusqu'à voir le bus arriver. Je montai dans celui-ci, lançai un petit bonjour au conducteur et allai me trouver une place dans le fond, sans oublier de valider ma carte d'abonnement. Je descendis au neuvième arrêt. Je marchai les mains dans les poches jusque chez moi, les pieds frottant le sol. Une fois devant mon immeuble, qui était d'un mauve clair assez étrange, je tapai le code du portail et m'engouffrai dans la propriété. Je mis une petite clé dans la porte du 1 bis et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage, puis attendis qu'il parvienne à destination en tapant du pied, les bras croisés et soufflant un coup sur ma mèche qui me tombait dans les yeux. Je repensai au garçon pas très sympa qui m'avait éjecté du zoo. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris durcissaient ses traits, ça lui donnait un petit côté strict assez déplaisant. Je fis la moue. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Maman n'arrivait que dans une heure…

Un petit _cling_ familier résonna, me signifiant que j'étais arrivé à mon étage. Je tournai à droite dans le large couloir et ouvrit ma porte. Je retirai mes chaussures dans l'entrée et les laissai traîner dans un coin, puis posai mon sac sur le grand canapé gris clair. Mon sac qui d'ailleurs glissa et s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas. Sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça, j'allai me servir un verre de jus d'orange dans le frigo puis me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée. Je l'ouvris et m'assis sur une des chaises en plastique rouge du balcon, l'orientant face à la ville qui s'étendait devant moi. M'affalant contre le dossier, je posai mes pieds sur la rambarde et regardai le paysage en buvant quelques gorgées du jus de fruits. Je posai ensuite le verre sur la table métallique, qui était tout aussi rouge que la chaise, croisai mes bras sur mon ventre et contemplai le ciel, la tête vidée de toutes pensées.

.

.

« Mon chéri ? Eren !

J'ouvris lentement les paupières et baillai bruyamment. Quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus de moi, une femme brune avec une longue couette sur le côté, qui chatouillait mon visage. Je me redressai et me frottai les yeux.

\- M-maman ? Tu es déjà là ?

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard.

\- Mmh ? Ah, c'est pas grave.

De toute façon je m'étais endormi comme une pauvre loque. Je me mis sur mes pieds et la suivie à l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de t'endormir comme ça dehors Eren, tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ? Tu aurais pu attraper froid, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! me morigéna-t-elle.

\- Moui… tu as raison, répondis-je sans vraiment l'avoir écoutée, car j'étais encore dans les vapes.

Elle soupira et me regarda avec douceur.

\- Bon, tu m'as l'air tout fatigué, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose de rapide avant d'aller te coucher ?

Je soufflai sur ma mèche de cheveux qui me chatouillait les cils et baillai à nouveau.

\- Non ça va m'man, je vais dormir maintenant je crois.

\- Ok mon chéri, dors bien.

Elle me fit un bisou sur le front et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Hé ! Arrête !

J'aplatis mes mèches rebelles. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Il faudrait couper tout ça ! On ira chez le coiffeur ce week-end !

Je grimaçai et m'enfuis dans ma chambre.

\- Chuis très bien comme ça ! A demain ! »

Je l'entendis s'esclaffer. Ma maman était vraiment la meilleure, un véritable ange. J'enfilai mon pyjama bleu à carreaux rouges et me faufilai en vitesse sous la couette. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur sur le mur à côté de mon lit et m'endormis rapidement.

.

.

Mon réveil me sortit du sommeil d'un coup sec, et je bondis en-dehors de mon lit. Le mardi était une bonne journée, car j'avais beau commencer à huit heures, je finissais à quinze heures trente, et ça c'était génial. Je me préparai en vitesse, remarquai avec déception que maman avait encore oublié de me laisser de la monnaie, bus un peu de mon jus d'orange avant de partir et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Je venais d'avoir dix ans, en fin d'année, mais j'avais sauté une classe à l'école primaire alors je me retrouvai en première année de collège. Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que les cours avait repris. L'été avait petit à petit laissé place à l'automne, puis l'hiver s'était approché à grands pas. L'école n'était qu'à vingt minutes à pied de chez moi, je pouvais toujours prendre un bus, ce qui me ferait gagner du temps, mais je préférais marcher. Cela me permettait de me réveiller et de me mettre en forme pour la journée, parce que rester plusieurs heures à un bureau sans faire un peu d'exercice dans les vingt-quatre heures non merci ! J'avais toujours été un enfant qui avait besoin de bouger, pas un hyperactif mais… quoique, peut-être un peu en fin de compte.

« Eh ! Eren ! Eereeeen !

Trop obnubilé à me raconter des histoires idiotes dans ma tête, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes pieds m'avaient porté aussi loin, et je n'avais pas non plus tout de suite entendu mon ami qui me courait après. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui. C'était Armin, un petit blondinet qui était dans ma classe, et était donc de un an mon aîné, tout comme mes autres camarades. Il me rejoint, à bout de souffle. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sportif…

\- T'étais encore dans les vapes toi ! Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois !

\- Désolé Armin, je pensais à autre chose.

\- Ouais, grommela-t-il.

Mais il retrouva tout de suite sa bonne humeur quotidienne, et un sourire étincelant s'étala sur visage.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

\- Pas grand-chose en fait, je me suis endormi sur le balcon.

\- Haha, vraiment ? Et ta mère est rentrée tard ?

Il ne me le disait pas clairement, mais il s'était toujours inquiété de me savoir aussi souvent seul chez moi.

\- J'ai pas vraiment fait attention en fait, répondis-je.

\- Ah bon, fit-il, pas très convaincu.

Je m'étirai et repoussai mes cheveux en arrière.

\- Sinon, quoi de neuf ? demandai-je.

\- Rien, j'ai fini mon roman dans mon lit.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

\- Le super gros, qui pèse deux tonnes ?! T'as lu toute la nuit ou quoi ?

Il se gratta la joue.

\- Ben… nan… une partie de la nuit seulement…

\- Et tu arrives à suivre en cours après ?

\- Je ne trouve pas ça très compliqué à comprendre. » sourit-il.

Je me frappai le front. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Armin était un as dans toutes les matières. Je ne le surpassai – et à plate couture – qu'en sport, et ce n'était pas très compliqué. Nous arrivâmes devant le portail du collège, un attroupement s'était déjà formé mais je retrouvai sans difficulté la personne que je cherchai : Mikasa. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs corbeau, n'était pas très bavarde – ce qu'on pouvait prendre pour de la timidité alors que ça n'en était pas forcément – et avait, elle aussi, un an de plus que moi. Quand je la vis je lui fis de grands signes jusqu'à ce qu'elle me remarque, et elle se dirigea vers nous les joues légèrement rosies.

« Salut Mikasa ! Ça va ? l'apostrophai-je avec énergie.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Oui oui, et toi Eren ?

\- Ça va !

Elle se tourna vers Armin :

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle avait remarqué un joli début de cerne sous ses yeux. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Ca peut aller !

Elle haussa un sourcil. Je les pris par la manche :

\- Venez, on va être en retard ! »

L'heure qui suivit fut assez pénible, je dirai même toute la matinée. J'avais deux heures de français et deux d'histoire. C'est pas humain de faire ça à des enfants… Je devrai me plaindre, j'ai à peine la dizaine moi ! Une fois la pause de midi terminée, durant laquelle je mangeais à la cantine avec mes deux amis, je me rendis à mon dernier cours. Ce début d'après-midi passa rapidement, j'avais un professeur passionné par ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il racontait était donc un minimum intéressant. Quand la sonnerie résonna dans tout le bâtiment, je remballai mes affaires rapidement et parti à toute allure. Je pris le chemin du retour, et une fois près de chez moi j'attendis le bus qui me mènerait au zoo. Ce dernier se situait dans un très grand parc, et l'entrée était gratuite, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. J'arrivai bientôt devant le gigantesque portail doré et stoppai net. Où allais-je aller aujourd'hui ?

« Tiens tiens, qui c'est ce que voilà… murmura une voix dans mon dos.

Je fis volte-face avec surprise, et reconnu le jeune qui nettoyait le zoo.

\- B-bonjour !

Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche.

\- Me fais pas perdre mon temps cette fois.

\- Promis » grommelai-je.

Je me détournai de lui et partis le plus loin possible de ses yeux gris inquisiteurs.

Le même manège se déroula le lendemain : j'allais en cours, je sortais, j'allais au zoo en saluant le noiraud avec sa cigarette à la bouche, et je rentrai chez moi d'un pas tranquille.

Pareil le jeudi, et je sentis encore une fois le regard du jeune me picoter les omoplates.

Vint ensuite le vendredi. Ma mère était de garde jusqu'à vingt et une heures cette fois-ci, et elle s'excusa mille et une fois auprès de moi, mais je la rassurai en lui disant que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Elle pensa à me laisser de l'argent ce jour-là, et d'ailleurs plus que d'habitude. Je l'utiliserai pour m'acheter à manger au café, je n'avais pas la motivation de faire la cuisine.

Je ne croisai pas l'homme en entrant dans le zoo, après les cours. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, et il fermerait bientôt ses portes. Je décidai de m'asseoir en face des singes, attendant l'heure fatidique. Ils étaient marrants à voir, leurs têtes et leurs gestes me faisaient souvent rire. Cependant aujourd'hui ils restaient dans leur cabane, et les seules fois où j'en vis un ou deux sortirent ils allaient se blottir dans un coin et ne bougeaient plus. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée, d'un ennui mortel. Je posai ma joue dans ma main et laissai la dépression m'envahir petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que j'entende de légers pas derrière moi, mais je ne me retournai pas, trop occupé à ruminer. La personne s'accroupie à côté de moi, et je reconnus le jeune du coin de l'œil.

« Hey gamin, m'apostropha-t-il.

\- Bonjour, répondis-je en retour.

Sa voix semblait contenir un tout petit soupçon de douceur, presque infime, mais bien présent. Et je dois dire que cela m'agaça. Ce n'était pas son genre, ça signifiait donc qu'il avait pitié de moi à me voir tous les jours tout seul. Mais moi je m'en fichais d'être seul, et je voulais pas de ses bons sentiments.

\- T'es encore là toi ?

Je soupirai.

\- Oui.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, fumant sa cigarette et jouant avec la fumée en faisant des ronds, puis il se remit debout.

\- On va fermer, me prévint-il.

Je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur la plante devant moi. Une mèche de cheveux vint me chatouiller le nez, je l'écartai et me relevai.

\- D'accord.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais son regard était indéchiffrable.

\- Bon, et bien à plus gamin.

Il partit sans attendre ma réponse en poussant une petite poubelle à roulettes et agita la main, le dos tourné. Je le regardai s'éloigner un bref instant puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le rattrapai en courant.

\- Attends ! m'exclamai-je.

Il se retourna, surpris. Je tripotai la fermeture éclair de mon manteau.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec toi, s'il te plaît ?

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et la recracha lentement. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, et était plutôt surpris par ma demande. Je sentis une forme d'anxiété monter petit à petit en moi.

\- D'accord, dit-il subitement, seulement si tu piailles pas trop. J'ai pas envie de devenir sourd à cause d'un gosse.

Il partit sur ces mots, me laissant étonné et ravi. Je sautillai jusqu'à lui :

\- Je suis pas un gosse, je suis au collège, en sixième !

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire… ?

\- Oups pardon, je me tais ! »

Je fis le geste de fermer ma bouche avec une clé puis de la jeter au loin. Il soupira avec exaspération. Il regrettait sans doute de m'avoir laissé l'accompagner.

Nous marchions dans le silence depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Je regardais le jeune aux cheveux d'ébène ramasser les quelques détritus qui croisaient son chemin à l'aide d'une longue pince. Ne pas parler ne me dérangeait pas tellement, j'étais habitué à une certaine solitude. Je le surprenais de temps en temps me jeter un coup d'œil, il devait sans doute être étonné que je parvienne à tenir ma langue pendant aussi longtemps, surtout de la part d'un _gosse_. Je shootai dans un caillou et me rapprochai de lui.

« J'm'appelle Eren, craquai-je.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans ma direction, mais il ne répondit pas. Je pinçai les lèvres.

\- La politesse veut pas que tu me dises ton prénom ?

Je le vis froncer légèrement le nez.

\- Tu parles pas toujours comme un gosse… Tu veux me faire la morale aussi ?

Je tiquai, puis décidai d'ignorer sa remarque sarcastique, alors je ne dis rien. Enfin je ne dis rien pendant un petit moment, puis, ne résistant plus, je parlai à nouveau :

\- T'as une tête de vampire.

Pourquoi je devais toujours sortir des trucs idiots comme ça ? Je remarquai qu'il avait ouvert grand les yeux, carrément étonné. Je m'expliquai :

\- Ben t'as les cheveux supers noirs, des yeux gris tout froids, la peau bien blanche et des petites cernes.

Il se toucha en-dessous des yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je posai mon index à un endroit bien précis sous mon œil.

\- Juste là.

Il laissa tomber sa main et repris son travail, puis sortit une nouvelle cigarette. Il fumait beaucoup visiblement. Juste avant de l'allumer il se tourna vers moi.

\- T'es un peu bizarre pour un gamin.

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque.

\- Pourquoi tu travailles là ?

Il me retourna la question.

\- Pourquoi tu viens tout le temps ici ?

Puis il se reprit immédiatement :

\- Tu sais quoi je m'en fous un peu, tu peux bien faire comme tu veux. Tes problèmes ça te regarde.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- J'ai pas de problèmes ! J'aime bien venir là c'est tout !

\- Ah.

Son comportement pouvait être un peu exaspérant parfois. Je soufflai sur ma mèche de cheveux en travers de la figure et fit mine de bouder.

\- Toute façon y a personne chez moi.

Il ne me regarda pas et continua à ramasser les déchets, mais je sentis qu'il m'écoutait, et cela m'incita à continuer.

\- Mon papa il part souvent en voyage, et ma maman elle travaille tout le temps du coup elle rentre vers dix-neuf heures trente en général.

Un autre silence, durant lequel je tapai du bout du pied dans un caillou et me répétai intérieurement le charabia que je venais de lui sortir.

\- Je taffe là pour me faire des thunes, intervint-il tout à coup, ce qui me fit louper mon kick dans la petite pierre. Le patron est l'oncle d'une pote, il m'a embauché sans trop de problème.

Il s'arrêta et s'accouda contre sa poubelle à roulette.

\- Je suis en fac de droit, je veux faire avocat.

J'étais vraiment heureux qu'il me parle, et le fait qu'il ait prononcé autant de mots à la suite semblait être un miracle.

\- Waw c'est la classe ça, avocat ! Ça prend pas plusieurs années ?

Il tira sur sa cigarette.

\- Je m'en fous.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Ouais, on s'en fout !

Il me jeta un drôle de regard mi amusé mi exaspéré, puis tira sur sa manche et regarda sa montre.

\- J'ai fini mon taffe le gosse.

Un semblant de sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit ma mine déconfite.

\- Je serai là lundi normalement, il me semble… A quelle heure je commence déjà ?

Il se l'était dit pour lui-même, mais je le pris comme une invitation. Ne voulant pas paraître envahissant je me tus. Bien évidemment je pensai au fait que moi aussi je serai là le lundi après-midi, et qu'ainsi nous pourrions peut-être passer un peu de temps ensemble à nouveau.

\- Bon, je vais y aller alors, fis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ouais. A plus gamin. »

Je partis en agitant la main, et même s'il ne répondit pas à mon geste et se détourna, je savais qu'il l'avait vu. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus d'un pas léger. Drôle de bonhomme, mais plutôt sympa en fait, dans le fond.

Je ne me rendis pas au café pour manger un petit quelque chose, car je n'avais absolument pas faim. A la place je rentrai tranquillement à la maison, fis quelques exercices de maths pour le lendemain, bu un peu de jus d'orange – bien évidemment – et allai dans ma chambre. Je me tournai face à ma bibliothèque et passai mon doigt sur les bandes dessinées qui s'y trouvaient, ne sachant laquelle j'allai prendre. Mon choix s'arrêta sur un livre un peu plus petit, et beaucoup plus épais. Armin me l'avait prêté il y avait de cela déjà quelques semaines, mais je ne l'avais toujours pas commencé. Il me semble que l'histoire concernait un jeune homme qui découvrait la mer pour la première fois. Cela ne m'emballait pas franchement mais le petit curieux que j'étais se décida à feuilleter le bouquin, et puis je me souvenais des yeux brillants d'Armin lorsqu'il m'en avait parlé. Finalement, je m'installai sur mon lit et le dévorai. C'était vraiment intéressant !


	2. Chapter 2

**Un p'tit peu plus court celui-ci, enjoy**

* * *

« Tu me suis ou quoi ?

\- Je…non, pas du tout !

Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds, ne pouvant soutenir le regard gris pesant qui me faisait face. Le zoo avait fermé ses grilles, il était dix-neuf heures. Habituellement c'était une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, mais le personnel devait avoir du retard ou je-ne-sais-quoi. En parlant du personnel… à cette heure-ci je serai normalement en train de rentrer chez moi, mais je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais rester en compagnie du jeune, que je trouvais particulièrement intriguant. J'avais beau paraître lourd, je m'en doutais, j'avais une indescriptible envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il avait pris le chemin du café, qui se trouvait en face de la rue, et j'avais donc fait mine de rien de m'y rendre aussi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux un bref instant et repris.

\- Tu es gentil, mais j'ai pas besoin d'un pot de colle attitré d'accord ? articula-t-il lentement.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

\- C'est vrai tu me trouves gentil ?

Je crus qu'il allait me pulvériser avec ses yeux glacials. Je me raclai la gorge, décontenancé. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais suivi ? Etais-je vraiment obligé de faire tout ce qui me passait par la tête, comme ça, sur le coup ? Pitié, qu'un ange me vienne en aide…

\- Oh, Eren ! Comment vas-tu ? me demanda une voix féminine.

Je me tournai vers la jeune fille, Isabelle, une serveuse du café.

\- Isabelle…, dis-je d'une reconnaissance éternelle.

Elle me fit un doux sourire.

\- Ça fait quelques jours que tu n'es pas venu, je commençais à me demander si il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose !

Je lui rendis son sourire.

\- Non non, tout va bien !

\- Haha, tant mieux, tant mieux.

Elle retourna à son travail. Je regardai le noiraud, qui me fixait d'un air un peu moins soupçonneux. Merci Isabelle, ma sauveuse. Je profitai stupidement de la situation :

\- Tu vois, je suis plutôt connu dans le coin.

Je me frappai la poitrine.

\- Un véritable habitué ! Tu veux que je te présente ?

Il me fixa d'un air las. Une personne s'approcha à mes côtés : Farlan, le patron, un grand blond à la mine sympathique.

\- Bonne journée ?

J'allai lui répondre mais le jeune me devança :

\- Bof, comme d'hab.

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Farlan baissa la tête vers moi.

\- Tient, Eren ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

Je vis les lèvres du noiraud frémir, comme s'il retenait un sourire. Je rentrai immédiatement mon arrogance. Je m'étais bien fait avoir.

\- Oui bien sûr que nous nous connaissons, Levi est un habitué, il travaille dans le parc juste en face.

\- Ca je suis au courant, marmonnai-je.

\- Haha, ne t'inquiète pas Eren, s'exclama le blond en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est toi notre plus vieil habitué !

Ce qui me revigora un peu.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Le jeune baissa les yeux sur moi, attendant ma réponse. Décidant de prendre les choses en main, je commandai pour nous deux :

\- Une grenadine et une bière s'il-te-plaît, Farlan.

Le silence se fit. Puis le blond commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais le noiraud le devança :

\- Ouais j'vais prendre ça. A ma table habituelle. »

Il me poussa en avant, vers une des places du fond. Je m'assis sur une chaise tandis que lui s'affaissa sur la banquette en face de moi. Il m'observa sans mot dire jusqu'à ce que Isabelle vienne nous servir. Je me décalai pour qu'elle ait le champ libre afin de poser mon verre sur la table en bois.

« Tiens, tu ne prends pas ton éternel café serré noir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pas cette fois-ci non, répondit-il. Le mioche en a décidé autrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, puis son éternel sourire réapparu, et elle retourna au bar. Je me dandinai sur ma chaise, gênée. Au bout d'un moment il en eut marre et craqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

\- Tu aurais pu le dire que tu voulais pas boire ça ! m'offusquai-je.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Pff.

Il sortit un portable de sa poche et pianota sur les touches du clavier, puis il le rangea et bu sa bière au goulot sans prendre la peine d'utiliser le verre.

\- Pour toi un grand ça boit forcément de l'alcool ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je ne sus que trop répondre. En plus il était pas si grand que ça, que ce soit par rapport à l'âge ou à la taille.

\- T'es en fac non ? T'as quel âge au fait ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vingt ans, finit-il par dire, la mine vaincue.

\- Waaa, la claaasse, fis-je, les yeux illuminés.

\- Si tu l'dis.

Je me penchai au-dessus de la table et le fixai en fronçant les sourcils. Dérouté, il recula au maximum que l'espace de la banquette le lui permettait.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? articula-t-il lentement.

\- T'as des yeux supers beaux, j'avais pas vu ! Avec le contour plus fon –

\- Les tiens ils me font flipper, me coupa-t-il. Alors retourne bien sagement sur ta chaise ou tu te casses.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

\- T'es malpoli.

\- Content pour toi.

Je fis la moue.

\- Triste pour moi tu veux dire. » le corrigeai-je.

Je vis une veine apparaître sur son front. Je n'ajoutai rien. Il me faisait un peu peur quand même. J'avais peut-être un peu d'audace, je préférai largement sauver ma peau. J'étais trop jeune pour passer de l'autre côté maintenant. Il eut bientôt terminé sa bière, il avait eu l'air de l'apprécier. C'est alors que je réalisai quelque chose.

« Eh mais tu t'appelles Levi ! m'exclamai-je.

Il sursauta, et je crus un instant qu'il allait casser son verre, puis une sombre aura enveloppa son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais compris que j'avais gaffé. Je me levai et m'éloignai à toutes jambes. Je revins bientôt un café serré noir entre les mains.

\- J'suis désolé, dis-je penaud.

Je lui tendis la tasse.

\- Tiens, j'ai même soufflé dessus.

Voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun geste, je la posai devant lui.

\- J'en veux pas de tes microbes, grogna-t-il.

\- Allez Levi, steuplait ! le suppliai-je.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant que tu le connais, le gosse.

Je me grattai la joue. Il soupira, puis ses yeux descendirent sur la tasse, qu'il lorgna quelques secondes avant de s'en emparer et de boire une longue gorgée.

\- J'aime quand c'est bien chaud, me signala-t-il au passage, me faisant remarquer que je n'aurai pas du souffler sur la boisson.

\- C'est noté ! » répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il me jeta un regard méfiant, quant à moi je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Pas question de me laisser démonter, j'étais quelqu'un de très entêté en plus ! Nous partîmes du café peu de temps après. Comme la dernière fois nous nous dîmes au revoir, puis j'agitai la main, et il ne répondit pas à mon signe. Je rentrai à la maison en bus, puis courus jusque devant ma porte. Essoufflé, je me reposai deux minutes le temps de reprendre ma respiration, puis enfournai la clé dans la serrure et entrai. Maman arrivait dans dix minutes. Ouf ! Mission réussie. Mon regard papillonna en direction du canapé, puis passa à mon cartable. Bon, il faudrait bien que je m'y mette un jour. Je traînai mon sac jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et sortis mes devoirs.

.

.

« Dis Levi, tu as déjà voyagé à l'étranger ?

J'eus droit à un grognement négatif.

\- Moi non plus…

Une idée m'éclaira :

\- On aura qu'à faire notre première fois ensemble ! m'exclamai-je.

Il s'arrêta un instant, juste une seconde, puis reprit sa marche.

\- Fais gaffe à la manière dont tu dis les choses, ça peut avoir un double sens parfois, marmonna-t-il d'un air blasé, puis il baissa ses yeux sur moi. Tu prends un peu trop tes aises, le mioche. »

Je grommelai dans ma barbe. J'avais pourtant été fier de mon idée, et il m'avait visiblement envoyé bouler, comme d'habitude. Et que diable voulait-il dire par phrase à double sens ? Je ne parvenais vraiment pas à le cerner. C'est simple, je ne le pigeais pas du tout ! Je m'assis brutalement sur le sol, énervé et vexé. Et puis j'avais mal aux jambes. Je me relevai tout aussi vite que je m'étais assis, les fesses trempées. Fichu mois de janvier ! Pendant que je ruminais et shootais dans des cailloux, Levi s'était arrêté et me fixai avec amusement. Il avait sorti une cigarette et la fumotait tranquillement en regardant ma petite mise en scène.

« Chuis pas un spectacle ! lui signalai-je en me postant devant lui, les bras croisés.

Il fit alors un geste qui me prit totalement de court. Il me tapota trois fois la tête.

\- Allons allons, gentil garçon.

Ok, il s'était adressé à moi comme à un chien, mais c'était déjà ça. Il jeta bientôt sa cigarette dans la poubelle et repris sa marche. Quant à moi je trottinai à ses côtés en silence pour ne pas le déranger, affectueux.

\- Je peux essayer la pince ? demandai-je en désignant ce qui lui servait de ramasse déchets.

\- Si tu veux.

Il me la tendit. Elle était super grande par rapport à ma petite taille, ce qui parut d'ailleurs l'amuser. Je ramassai un emballage de kinder maxi et un mégot de cigarette en même temps, puis levai la pince pour mettre les détritus dans la poubelle. Hélas, le maladroit que j'étais ne parvint pas à la lever suffisamment haut, et elle heurta la poubelle, les faisant tomber par terre. Levi se recula d'un coup.

\- Non mais t'es pas doué ! T'en fous partout ! T'es encore plus dégueulasse que ces porcs !

Par « porcs » il voulait dire les personnes qui jetaient les déchets sur le sol.

\- J'suis désolé Levi j'ai pas fait exprès ! En plus je suis tout petit, tentai-je de me justifier.

Il soupira, m'arracha la pince des mains et ramassa mon carnage avec une mine dégoûtée. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui pris une mine blasée.

\- Roh ça va, c'est pas si terrible, en plus tu fais ça toute la journée.

\- J'aime pas ça. J'ai besoin de thunes, je te l'ai déjà dit.

J'opinai, puis fronçai les sourcils.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, tu vas pas en cours ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je les ai déplacé de manière à y aller jusqu'en début d'aprèm, et avoir du temps pour taffer ici ensuite.

\- Mmh, d'accord. »

Ne remarquez-vous pas qu'il s'ouvrait un peu plus qu'au début ? Et le benêt que j'étais en était idiotement heureux.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq semaines que j'avais rencontré Levi, depuis la première fois où il m'avait hélé dans le parc, pour me signaler qu'il était temps que je parte. Nous avions ensuite bu un coup ensemble, dans mon café attitré, ou devrai-je dire _notre_ café attitré. Puis presque tous les jours j'étais venu le retrouver au zoo, l'accompagnant sans rien dire dans son ramassage de déchets, ou lançant un mot de temps à autre. Cela avait été ardu, je dois l'avouer, et un dur labeur m'attendait encore, mais j'étais parvenu à lui soutirer quelques informations sur lui. Et lui sur moi, mais ça, c'était pas très compliqué, il n'avait rien besoin de me dire pour en savoir plus en général.

« Bon ! Ça va être l'heure gamin !

Il s'étira de tout son long. Il était temps que je parte à présent.

\- Oui.

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Je grattai le sol de ma botte en caoutchouc.

\- Dis Levi…, commençai-je.

\- Crache le morceau, m'ordonna-t-il, aussitôt soupçonneux.

Je me redressai vers lui de toute ma hauteur – à vrai dire de mon petit mètre trente. Surpris, il recula un peu.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tes yeux me faisaient flipper ?

\- Oui, plusieurs fois, dis-je, le fixant toujours.

Puis je baissai la tête et repris mon grattage du sol. Je me lançai à l'eau :

\- Ca te dérange vraiment pas… De traîner autant avec un gamin ?

\- Nan, répondit-il immédiatement.

Je rougis tant sa réponse avait été rapide, et ne laissant pas de place au doute. Il se rendit sûrement compte qu'il avait été trop gentil, car il ajouta :

\- T'es calme et obéissant quand tu veux, ça me convient. La plupart du temps.

Mais moi j'étais trop heureux pour faire attention à sa remarque, qui m'identifiait de nouveau à un chien par ailleurs. Je lui fis un grand sourire, et il plissa les yeux.

\- T'es trop éblouissant comme gamin. J'ai l'impression d'être le Diable éclairé par la lumière divine, marmonna-t-il.

Un air malicieux apparut sur mon visage, et il plissa d'autant plus les yeux, mais de méfiance en revanche.

\- Attends… C'est moi que tu identifies à Dieu là ?

Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Sans doute. J'ai l'impression que tu es partout.

Ce qui me remémora ce qui me tracassait.

\- Du coup… Ça te dérange vraiment pas d'être avec moi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu il me semble, soupira-t-il.

\- Mh.

Et sa réponse m'avait amplement suffit. J'aimais simplement recevoir des compliments de sa part. _Particulièrement_ de sa part. Sans doute parce que ça n'arrivait jamais. Me souvenant de son « Nan » immédiat, je relevai des yeux brillants sur lui.

\- T'es mon ami maintenant, Levi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu veux gamin, si tu veux.

Je le pris pour un oui, et je ne pus retenir une exclamation de contentement.

\- Trop cool ! »

Je levai mon poing en l'air, tandis que le noiraud soupirait derechef.

.

.

Le dimanche soir dans la même semaine, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous ma tête. Je passai subitement ma main dans mes cheveux avec frustration. Maman m'avait emmené chez le coiffeur il y a de cela deux semaines, et j'avais encore du mal à le digérer, d'autant plus qu'elle avait décidé de me « rafraîchir la coupe » cette après-midi, chose m'exaspérant au plus haut point. Je n'aimais pas qu'on change la magnifique architecture de ma chevelure, même si elle était monstrueuse d'après ma mère. Ce que j'aimais, justement, c'était de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, et de pouvoir cacher mon visage derrière lorsque je boudais ou que j'étais gêné.

Je n'étais allé voir Levi ni jeudi et vendredi – ma mère rentrait tôt –, ni samedi, ni dimanche ! Cela m'exaspérait. J'avais besoin de le voir, il me manquait beaucoup. Sans doute que lui il s'en fichait, de toute façon il faisait son travail que je sois là ou non, mais pour moi c'était insupportable. Il était devenu ma petite bouffée d'oxygène me permettant d'échapper à ma solitude quotidienne. Et bien que ma mère ait été là ces derniers jours quand je rentrais à la maison, c'était différent. Maintenant j'avais besoin de sa présence, de son fichu caractère, de ses remarques sarcastiques, de ses moqueries silencieuses et de nos petits moments de silence, ou l'on marchait seulement.

.

.

« Tu préfères que je prenne des poireaux ou des aubergines pour ce soir, mon chéri ? me demanda ma mère.

Nous étions allés faire un tour au marché tous les deux le mercredi, deux semaines plus tard, pendant que mon père nous cherchait un film à regarder pour le soir.

\- Des aubergines, me décidai-je.

Pendant que maman choisissait deux trois autres légumes et payait le monsieur, je tournai les yeux vers le ciel, rêveur, contemplant les nuages qui s'effilochaient en une longue traînée. Quelqu'un me bouscula et s'excusa, me sortant de mes pensées. Je regardai la personne s'éloigner, il s'agissait d'un couple. Je fronçai les sourcils, remarquant que quelque chose clochait.

\- Ca y est Eren j'ai terminé, nous pouvons y aller, fit maman.

Elle me prit la main.

\- Dis mam's, pourquoi est-ce que tu me tiens la main ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur moi, étonnée.

\- Eh bien parce que tu es encore un enfant, et je ne veux pas que tu te perdes. S'il cela arrivait tu ne pourrais peut-être pas te débrouiller, et un problème, quel qu'il soit, pourrait survenir.

J'hochai lentement la tête.

\- Donc quand je serai plus grand tu ne me tiendras plus la main parce que je saurai me débrouiller ?

\- Exactement !

\- Pourtant il y a des adultes qui se tiennent la main.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais bien que les amoureux aussi le font.

Mon froncement de sourcil s'accentua, et je tirai sa manche pour attirer son attention, puis pointai du doigt le couple qui m'avait bousculé.

\- Alors pourquoi les deux monsieurs ils se la tienne, juste là-bas ?

Elle abaissa rapidement mon bras.

\- Ca ne se fait pas de pointer les gens du doigt Eren.

Puis elle soupira de nouveau, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant réfléchir.

\- Eh bien… Tu sais l'amour c'est grand, et il peut aussi y avoir un homme amoureux d'un autre homme, ou une femme amoureuse d'une autre femme. On les appelle des homosexuels, et…

Elle s'arrêta là, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter. J'opinai, concentré à l'extrême sur ses paroles.

\- Et ils se font des bisous aussi ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands, puis se mit à rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils se font des bisous mon chéri ! »

.

.

Le lendemain, à l'école, je rejoignis Armin pour la pause du midi.

« Elle est où Mikasa ?

\- Avec Annie, me répondit le blondinet. On les retrouve dans la cours.

Annie. Une fille de notre âge, enfin l'âge de mes autres camarades, pas de moi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait onze ans. Je les remarquai assises sur des marches, discutant tranquillement. Elles se ressemblaient assez, cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elles s'entendent bien. Elles étaient toutes les deux calmes, elles ne parlaient que très peu, et avaient une espèce d'aura de puissance qui les entourait. C'est qu'elles allaient bien ensemble ces deux-là, me surpris-je à penser.

Un peu plus tard nous étions tous les quatre assis à une table de la cantine. Je tapai un petit coup dans la chaise d'Armin pour qu'il m'écoute.

« Dis, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un toi ?

Il se mit à rougir.

\- N-non, p-pas vraiment, bégaya-t-il. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Rien, juste comme ça.

Puis je repris :

\- En fait, ça change quoi les sentiments qu'on a avec nos amis et la personne qu'on aime ?

Ses joues se décolorèrent, et il chercha une réponse à me donner. Il aimait quand je lui donnais des sujets qui suscitaient réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Sans doute qu'il s'agit des mêmes sentiments mais en plus forts.

Comprenant que sa réponse ne me suffisait pas, il tenta de l'approfondir :

\- Tu souhaites protéger cette personne, la garder plus que tout au monde. Je suppose que rien que d'imaginer vivre sans elle serait un véritable supplice.

Il se gratta le menton, et plissa le nez.

\- En fait ça serait la personne qui te change de tes habitudes, et rester avec elle deviendrait à la fois une habitude également, mais tout en restant faite de moments extraordinaires et inlassables. Quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour te sentir bien, ou mieux.

\- Pff, t'es vraiment un romantique toi ! » ris-je.

Il rougit un petit peu, et nous reprîmes notre conversation initiale avec Mikasa et Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et celui-là un tit peu plus long… Enjoy encore**

* * *

Deux jours après, un samedi, j'étais allé au zoo. D'habitude je n'y allais pas en week-end, mais ma mère n'était pas là, et mon père avait eu une réunion au dernier moment. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, et nous avions ce matin eu droit à un magnifique paysage blanc. J'enfilai mes bottes marron par-dessus mon jean bleu foncé, mon manteau kaki et mon bonnet noir avec un joli pompon. J'étais fin prêt, alors je partis de la maison en vitesse. J'avais deux heures devant moi, alors je devais me dépêcher de rentrer avant que mes parents ne le remarquent.

J'avais pris le bus, et je me rendis en courant presque au zoo. Je connaissais à peu près les horaires de Levi, j'avais réussis à lui tirer les vers du nez, bien qu'il ait rechigné ensuite. Le temps enneigé m'ayant quelque peu excité, lorsque je vis Levi de dos je ne pus pas m'en empêché.

« Leviii !

Il se tendit, puis se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le go –

Et je lui balançai une belle boule de neige sur la jambe. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de nous. Détrompez-vous, je connaissais Levi, et je savais que mon geste n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire, mais bon… Je ne résistais jamais à la tête qu'il faisait par la suite. Exaspération. Incompréhension. Colère. Mais surtout, stupéfaction. Et là, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je me mettais à rire comme un imbécile. Bref, je me mis ensuite à courir vers lui pendant qu'il semblait encore essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je lui bondis dessus, mais un éclair de lucidité lui traversa les yeux, et il m'évita souplement. Inutile de préciser que je m'étalai dans la neige.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends sale mioche ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le temps qui te rend comme ça ?

Il épousseta son pantalon.

\- Je te jure ça fait flipper ton comportement parfois, en plus c'est dégueu, on sait jamais sur quoi ça a traîné cette foutue neige !

\- Mais Levi…

\- Je te jure faudrait que tu réapprennes le respect parfois, et –

\- Mais –

\- Quoi encore !

Je relevai la tête, faisant les grands yeux innocents. Il mit sa main devant mon visage.

\- Arrête de faire ça, tu sais bien que tes yeux me font peur.

Je pris discrètement un peu de neige sur le sol.

\- Mais Levi, on s'en fiche de là où elle a traîné. Ce qui compte c'est de s'amuser !

Puis, hilare, j'en étalai sur sa cuisse et m'enfuis en courant.

\- Au pire t'auras qu'à te laver en rentrant chez toi !

Je crois que je l'avais vraiment mis en rogne, car je me reçus une grosse boule blanche dans le dos, puis une sur les fesses, et une à l'arrière du genou. C'était une catapulte ou quoi ?! Je me cachai derrière un arbre pour me réapprovisionner. Je savais que j'étais moins fort, il fallait donc que je sois près pour tirer. L'espace étant totalement dégagé autour de Levi, je décidai de faire la seule chose possible : une attaque suicide. Je pris une boule de neige dans chaque main, puis m'élançai en poussant un cri de guerre. A la place je m'en pris tout simplement une dans la tronche et tombai sur le dos. Sonné, je restai quelques secondes allongé, clignant des yeux, essayant de réaliser ce qui avait bien pu se passer. J'entendis des pas accourir vers moi, puis la tête de Levi entra dans mon champ de vision.

\- Eh le mioche, ça va ?

Il avait une moue inquiète, ce qui me fit plaisir de le voir comme ça. J'hochai la tête et me redressai en position assise.

\- Oh mer – Zut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonnai-je.

Je sentis alors un liquide chaud couler sur ma lèvre, puis le long de mon menton. Je m'essuyai, puis fus surpris de trouver du sang sur mes doigts. Je n'avais pas vraiment mal en fait, j'étais surtout tout engourdi. Levi me redressa par le bras, et je fus soulevé dans les airs, pour venir atterrir sur ses épaules.

\- Allez viens, grogna-t-il. Je vais te soigner.

Il me porta jusqu'à l'accueil du parc, je m'assis sur une chaise et le laissai s'occuper de moi.

\- T'es une brute, boudai-je.

\- Tu l'avais cherché, riposta-t-il.

\- Ouais mais quand même.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il s'empara d'un coton et d'un produit pour désinfecter ma plaie. Il m'appliqua ensuite délicatement le tout sur le nez. Je me laissai faire, fixant sa mine concentrée, puis je me mis à sourire, un sourire de plus en plus grand, un sourire heureux.

\- C'est quoi cette tête d'abruti que tu me fais ? grogna-t-il.

J'eus un petit rire.

\- T'es gentil en fait.

Il s'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'aimes bien hein ?

Il reprit le nettoiement de ma plaie, puis, au bout d'un moment durant lequel je ne dis rien – je savais qu'il fallait parfois lui laisser son temps pour répondre, si tout du moins il répondait – il me dit :

\- Ouais. T'es un peu stupide mais je t'aime bien. Maintenant laisse-moi finir.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, découvrant mes dents.

\- J'le savais ! »

Je l'observai le temps qu'il termine, il le remarqua, et bien que cela ait semblé le déranger un peu, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Je regardai sa peau blanche, presque autant que la neige, et sans aucun défaut, puis je remontai jusqu'à son nez fin, ses beaux yeux gris comme la pluie, ou les nuages annonciateurs de mauvais temps. Moi j'aimais bien la pluie, le vent, le ciel couvert, sombre. Je contemplai ses cheveux noirs de jais qui retombaient sur son front, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau, puis descendis mon regard sur ses lèvres, pincées en une ligne mince. Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien.

Aujourd'hui fut mon premier véritable contact avec Levi. Un simple jeune adulte qui nettoyait la blessure d'un gosse de dix ans.

.

.

Dix-huit mars.

Aujourd'hui Levi parlait moins que d'habitude. A vrai dire, il ne parlait même pas du tout. Cela m'inquiétait de le voir ainsi, et je tentai de découvrir ce qui le tracassait afin de le rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son regard tourna dans ma direction, une seconde à peine pas plus. Je shootai dans un caillou, mine de rien, comme si je n'avais prononcé aucun mot. J'attendis sa réponse patiemment, qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas.

\- Des complications nazes.

\- C'est quoi ? demandai-je, curieux.

\- Un truc de ma fac, marmonna-t-il.

Je ne cherchai pas plus loin, sachant qu'il n'avait pas envie de m'en dire davantage.

\- Ben t'as qu'à ignorer ton problème, tentai-je de l'aider.

Il soupira.

\- Et le fuir ? Non merci, pas mon genre. De toute façon c'est inévitable.

\- Mh.

Je changeai de sujet, celui-ci étant clos :

\- Tu vas rester travailler ici durant les vacances d'été ? fis-je avec espoir.

\- Ouais. Jusqu'en fin juillet. »

Cela me rassura. Nous partions rarement en vacances avec la famille, et j'étais à peu près certain d'être là pendant cette partie de l'été. Il remarqua ma mine réjouie sans trop de difficulté, et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

.

.

En vérité j'étais tombé amoureux de Levi sans même m'en rendre compte immédiatement. C'était comme Armin avait dit non ? Levi était devenu mon quotidien dont je ne me lassais jamais. Et puis il tenait à moi un minimum, je le savais. Je savais également que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, au vu de notre différence d'âge, et puis il n'aimait sans doute même pas les garçons puisque c'était chose moins courante…

Mais tant pis, ça m'étais tombé dessus, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ça avait pu arriver. Après tout n'avait-il pas un caractère de cochon excessif, ainsi qu'un certain manque de politesse – pas forcément par rapport au langage – qui devait en exaspérer plus d'un ? Même moi, parfois, m'enfin surtout avant. Je m'étais habitué je suppose, et j'étais même parvenu à y prendre goût. J'étais sans doute un peu bizarre. Et puis… L'idiot que j'étais continuait à espérer qu'il y avait peut-être une micro chance pour que mes sentiments soient partagés, mais sans y croire réellement.

.

.

Trois semaines plus tard, un vendredi, j'accompagnai Levi jusqu'à la fin de son service, et cette fois-là même jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du zoo. Il ouvrit la porte d'un petit local, y laissa le porte-poubelle et sa veste de travail, puis tira le sac rempli de détritus jusqu'à une benne. Il le balança dedans sans ménagement avec une mine dégoûtée et en pestant, je cite, contre « ces porcs qui ne respectaient pas le travail d'autrui ». Nous nous avançâmes ensuite jusqu'à la grille du parc, et il salua le type qui surveillait l'entrée. J'avais décidé d'accompagner le noiraud pour une bonne raison. Il se doutait de quelque chose évidemment, méfiant comme il était, et il stoppa brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander microbe ? Vas-y, accouche.

Microbe. C'était devenu mon nouveau surnom depuis quelques jours, et je le prenais comme une forme d'indice comme quoi, mine de rien, il tenait à moi.

\- Que – Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux te demander un truc ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai remarqué, c'est tout. D'autant plus que tu as été beaucoup moins bavard que d'habitude.

\- Mh.

Il s'arrêta, et je suivis le mouvement. Il patienta tranquillement avec une cigarette jusqu'à ce que j'ose parler. Je croisai les bras, réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible, puis je les décroisai brusquement.

\- On mange ensemble ce soir ?

Il toussa, recrachant subitement la fumée.

\- Ça va pas nan ? Je suis pas riche moi !

Il s'agissait là pour moi d'un rendez-vous, en quelque sorte.

\- Viens chez moi alors.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Oh, mon papa est parti à Paris et ma maman termine à vingt-deux heures.

Il croisa les bras.

\- C'est réglo de laisser un gamin de ton âge tout seul ?

J'agitai les mains.

\- J'aime bien moi, et puis j'ai l'habitude ça me dérange pas.

Puis, voulant paraître un peu plus adulte, j'ajoutai :

\- Et puis je suis grand, je sais parfaitement m'occuper de moi tout seul !

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

\- Alors, on mange ensemble ?

Il parut embêté.

\- Ecoute, je suis plus âgé, alors pas question que j'aille chez toi et qu'on me prenne pour un pédophile.

\- H-hein ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

\- Alors allons chez toi !

\- Je suis en résidence universitaire, je peux pas incruster des gens.

Ça m'embêtait bien, ça m'embêtait même beaucoup.

\- Ben t'as qu'à dire que j'suis ton petit frère et que t'étais obligé de me garder.

\- Impossible. Et pas question de te faire passer pour quelqu'un de ma famille, tu me déshonorerais trop.

J'étais super déçu, et ça devait se voir sur mon visage à trois cent kilomètres.

\- Je voulais aller au café boire un coup de toute façon, dit-il mine de rien, bien que ces mots aient semblé lui écorcher la bouche. Tu viens ou tu viens pas, c'est comme tu veux.

Il partit, me plantant là-dessus. Je le regardai s'éloigner, puis le rattrapai en courant.

\- Je t'accompagne ! »

.

.

Il m'avait payé un chocolat chaud, puis j'étais rentré à la maison. Cependant, alors que j'arrivai devant ma porte, vers vingt heures, je vis ma mère en train de l'ouvrir. Elle m'entendit et se retourna.

« Eren ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle n'était pas censée finir si tôt. Nous entrâmes dans l'appartement, puis elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la table et me demanda de la rejoindre.

\- Eren, je veux des explications.

Etant un très mauvais menteur, je lui racontai à peu près la version des faits, en moins pire bien sûr. Je lui dis que j'allais de _temps en temps_ au zoo quand elle rentrait tard, et que j'y avais rencontré quelqu'un. Elle prit peur.

\- Qui est ce quelqu'un, Eren ?

\- C'est un garçon qui travaille là-bas.

Elle parut un peu rassurée, mais pas complètement.

\- Et quel âge il a, ce garçon ?

\- Vingt ans. On est devenus amis.

Elle souffla de soulagement, un peu moins inquiète, puis elle me prit les mains.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu rentres aussi tard mon chéri. Je sais que papa et moi on n'est pas toujours présents, mais il faut garder certaines règles. Je veux que tu sois à la maison à dix-huit heures trente dorénavant, et que tu fasses bien tes devoirs.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer elle continua :

\- Et tu as de la chance que je ne te punisse pas.

\- Mais ça c'est une punition maman ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Baisse d'un ton enfin ! Tu es un enfant de dix ans, c'est normal que j'exige ça de ta part. Tu n'as pas vingt ans comme ton ami. Tu devrais peut-être le voir un peu moins d'ailleurs.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais Eren ! s'emporta-t-elle. Vas dans ta chambre !

Je sautai de la chaise.

\- C'est lui qui m'empêche de me sentir tout seul.

Je la vis avaler sa salive.

\- Ecoute mon chéri –

\- J'ai pas envie de t'entendre te justifier !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Je lui tournai le dos, puis lui avouai, les yeux plein de larmes :

\- En plus je crois que j'suis amoureux de lui.

\- Oh Eren…

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.

\- Dix-neuf heures à la maison, me dit-elle. Pas après.

Je relevai la tête et me tournai vers elle, les yeux brillants. Elle essuya une larme sur ma joue.

\- Mais tu sais, il est grand, ton ami. Il a quand même le double de ton âge.

\- Je sais.

Elle me reprit dans ses bras et me caressa la tête.

\- Mon tout petit… » murmura-t-elle.

.

.

Trente mai.

Levi et moi nous étions un peu plus rapprochés. Nous avions toujours les mêmes discussions, lorsque nous en avions bien entendu, et notre rapprochement était principalement dû au temps que nous passions ensemble. Nous ne partagions rien de très concret, nous étions simplement au même endroit au même moment, avec un semblant de discussion. Mais ça suffisait.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant l'été microbe ? Rester comme une loque devant des dessins animés débiles ?

\- Non ! m'offusquai-je immédiatement. Peut-être un peu… Mais pas que !

Je compris à son sourire moqueur que j'avais eu la réaction escomptée.

\- Et toi ? répliquai-je.

\- Comme tu sais je taffe jusqu'en fin juillet. Pour la suite on verra.

Il me sembla éviter un peu le sujet.

\- Je viendrai te voir de toute façon, dis-je du tac-au-tac.

\- Comme tu veux.

C'était une habitude. J'étais le gosse collant et lui l'adulte je-m'en-foutisme. Au moins ça ne le dérangeait pas que je sois autant de temps avec lui, sinon il me l'aurait signalé, croyez-moi. Il me jeta un regard en coin que je surpris. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je aussitôt.

Il détourna les yeux rapidement, sortit une cigarette de son paquet.

\- Rien.

Je le dévisageai aussitôt, soupçonneux. Il avait déjà agi de manière assez similaire la fois dernière.

\- D'accord.

Je savais qu'il m'en parlerait, tôt ou tard. Je le connaissais un minimum, depuis le temps que je le fréquentais. Il paraissait surpris à chaque fois que je parvenais à me contenir de le presser de questions. Il me tapota la tête, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand je me montrais obéissant.

\- C'est bien, fit-il distraitement.

Puis il retourna son attention sur moi.

\- Pourquoi tu passes pas un peu plus de temps avec tes amis ?

Il m'avait posé une question sur moi. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, et à chaque fois j'étais pris au dépourvu.

\- Heu…Ben… Ils doivent rentrer chez eux, leurs parents sont là, alors…, expliquai-je maladroitement. Et toi ? Y en a jamais qui viennent ici non ?

\- Je connais pas grand monde, répondit-il simplement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pourtant t'es génial Levi.

Il plissa les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait le prendre ou non avec ironie.

\- Tais-toi un peu le gosse. »

Je ris, amusé par la petite sensation de gêne qui avait pris place dans ses yeux puis, pris d'un élan subit d'affection, je vins enlacer mes bras autour de sa taille, et ma tête se posa juste au-dessus de son estomac. Ce qui fut encore plus surprenant fut la réponse de Levi, qui passa maladroitement un bras dans mon dos, et de sa main gauche continua de fumer sa cigarette. Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps ainsi, vraiment pas longtemps. Peut-être dix secondes à tout casser. Mais c'était toujours ça de prit, et j'étais heureux.

.

.

Je comptais bien parler à Levi de mes sentiments pour lui un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne parvenais tout simplement pas à trouver le bon timing. Sans doute qu'il n'y en avait pas. Après tout nous avions, quoi, dix ans d'écart ? Il était déjà à l'université, en âge de travailler, et moi j'étais au collège, en première année qui plus est. Première année terminée par ailleurs. Nous étions en milieu juillet, et mon passage en cinquième n'allait pas tarder.

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'ouvrir mon cœur à Levi. Je le considérais déjà comme mon meilleur ami. Pas davantage qu'Armin ou Mikasa à vrai dire, c'était juste différent. Nous avions une relation qui n'était pas vraiment basée par les mots, mais pas uniquement les gestes non plus. Il y avait autre chose, de plus subtil, mais que j'étais encore sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre.

Lorsque j'arrivai au zoo je remarquai Levi en train de discuter avec un homme de taille moyenne, chauve. J'attendis tranquillement à l'écart qu'ils terminent leur discussion, m'adossant contre une grille.

« Qui c'était ? demandai-je une fois l'homme parti.

\- Personne, grommela Levi. Mon patron.

Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses pensées semblaient se diriger ailleurs que dans l'instant présent. Il m'inquiétait un peu dernièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Viens. »

Il me tourna le dos, et je trottinai à ses côtés, attendant qu'il s'explique. Ce n'était finalement pas un bon moment pour lui avouer mes sentiments. J'avais de toute manière décidé de les lui montrer principalement dans quelques années, lorsque je serai suffisamment mûr pour pouvoir me permettre d'être avec quelqu'un de son âge. Mais je voulais qu'il les sache maintenant, pour le préparer, ou je-ne-sais trop quoi.

Il sortit une cigarette et s'assit contre une grille, derrière laquelle nous pouvions apercevoir toutes sortes d'oiseaux plus étranges et majestueux les uns que les autres. Je vins m'installer en tailleur en face de lui, le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement, un étrange ressentiment au fond des entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répétai-je plus bas.

Il tira une latte de sa cigarette et fit un joli rond de fumée face au ciel, puis il agita l'air de sa main pour le faire disparaître. Sa phrase tomba comme une sentence.

\- Je vais partir.

J'avalai ma salive.

\- Quand ?

\- Bientôt.

\- Quand ? fis-je un peu plus fort, ma voix menaçant de se briser.

Il me fixa en plissant les yeux.

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- Où ?

\- Loin, trop loin.

\- Où ? insistai-je.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se pencha légèrement vers moi.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas, Eren. Tout du moins pas avant plusieurs années.

Je fermai les paupières, tâtai l'herbe tiède sur le sol, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas disparu et que j'étais bien là. Que j'assistai en effet à cette scène que je ne méritais pas, que j'étais un _acteur_ de cette scène.

\- D'accord, dis-je simplement parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cela.

J'étais impuissant, trop impuissant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Adieu la déclaration à deux balles.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, qu'il ajouta.

Adieu mes moments silencieux, où aucun de nous ne ressentait le besoin de parler.

\- Vraiment désolé… » s'excusa-t-il encore.

Adieu, Levi.

Je plongeai dans ses bras, la gorge me faisant mal, m'étouffant tant elle s'était resserrée. Mes yeux étrangement secs me brûlaient, et un nœud se formait petit à petit dans mon estomac. Des bras, d'abord hésitants, vinrent me presser contre sa poitrine. Je lâchai alors tous les sanglots qui s'étaient coincés dans mon cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes, de frustration de colère, de tristesse. Les bras me pressèrent encore plus fort.

Vous voyez, je l'avais bien dit. Il n'y avait pas de bon timing.

.

.

Je profitai un maximum des derniers jours qu'il me restait avec Levi, ne ratant pas une seconde pour m'enfuir au zoo à tout moment. Nous passâmes les mêmes jours que d'habitude, lançant une remarque de temps à autre. Nous ne parlions que très peu du futur, de nos projets. Lui parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie, moi parce que je n'avais pas vraiment encore d'idée précise. Malgré tout chacun de ces instants étaient précieux, et j'essayai de graver chacun d'eux dans ma mémoire.

Vint le moment fatidique. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous – pour la première fois – un vendredi trois août après-midi à quinze heures. J'avais insisté, bien qu'il m'ait assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas rester.

Il était passé dire au revoir au patron et à deux ou trois collègues. Je l'attendais devant les grilles du parc, un taxi sur le trottoir juste en face de moi. Je l'observais tout du long en fronçant le nez avec appréhension et amertume.

« En avance, hm ?

Je fis volte-face. Levi se trouvait juste derrière moi, sur ma gauche, accoudé nonchalamment contre un des barreaux de la porte immense, une cigarette au bec. Je ne sus pas s'il s'adressait à moi ou bien si c'était par rapport au taxi. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pus résister à mon envie de lui prendre la main, et je serrai ses doigts. Il descendit ses yeux sur moi.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir, hein…, soufflai-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il partait, c'était on-ne-peut-plus évident. Je redressai le menton vers lui, brusquement, attirant son attention.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, fis-je d'une traite. Pour de vrai.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça le retienne, j'avais juste besoin de le lui dire avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il sembla le comprendre, et là encore il ne dit rien. Un sourire malicieux s'empara alors de ses lèvres, et il posa une main sur ma tête, sans la tapoter cette fois-ci.

\- On en reparlera quand tu auras quelques années de plus.

Une petite étincelle vint illuminer mes yeux. Il avait beau me dire cela sûrement pour que son départ m'attriste moins, ça m'était égal, et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre tout de suite :

\- C'est vrai ?

Il eut un petit rire, et retira sa main.

\- Si t'es resté un gosse stupide, peut-être.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, puis il l'écrasa contre la barrière, signifiant qu'il était temps qu'il parte. Il alla jeter son mégot dans une poubelle proche de nous, et se tourna vers moi. Je courus lui sauter dans les bras. Il resta un instant figé, puis s'accroupis à ma hauteur et me serra contre lui. Une minute après il s'était redressé, et un doux sourire comme je n'en avais jamais vu venant de lui flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. De m'avoir tenu compagnie tout ce temps.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

\- Merci à toi aussi, Levi, chuchotai-je encore plus bas, mais il m'avait entendu.

Joignant son index à son majeur, il me fit un petit salut style cow-boy, et tourna les talons. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui ne répondis pas à son geste. La portière du taxi côté passager claqua, et le moteur se mit en route. Une fenêtre s'abaissa, et le visage de Levi apparut.

\- A plus Eren ! » lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fis le plus beau sourire que j'avais en réserve, et un instant plus tard la voiture avait disparu à l'angle de la rue. Fichu Levi, il ne m'avait pas appelé une seule fois par mon prénom alors qu'il le connaissait parfaitement, et voilà que c'était maintenant le dernier mot que j'avais entendu sortir de sa bouche. En fin de compte il était simplement entré dans ma vie, juste comme ça, en passant.

Je rentrai chez moi d'un pas lent, et attendis mon bus. Une fois qu'il parvint à ma hauteur je montai, validai ma carte et allai m'asseoir sur un siège vers le centre du véhicule. Accoudé à la fenêtre, je regardai le parc défiler devant moi. Je le fixai jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. Je ne comptais pas y remettre les pieds de sitôt. J'avais trop de souvenirs. Et puis il fallait bien que je m'ouvre un peu aux personnes qui m'entouraient. J'avais des choses plus importantes que des animaux sur lesquelles je devais me concentrer.

 **/ATTENTION\ A Lire attentivement pour ceux qui ont apprécié !**

 **Voilà, je modifie ce dernier chapitre pour finalement vous signaler que j'ai en effet fait une suite, s'intitulant...attention... Tadaam ! En Passant - Partie 2. Originalité excessive, ça déborde en moi vous le sentez ? Bref, c'est tout ! A très vite ! Beuzouilles ! Sinon vous pouvez me laissez un review sur cette fic en plus d'une sur l'autre *-*  
**


End file.
